<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凯伦的日记片段 by lyric_1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719171">凯伦的日记片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224'>lyric_1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她的鲸骨裙撑是伪装，口红和媚笑是精心制作的假请柬，枪口的火光炸响，沉默替代了语言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凯伦的日记片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02/17 雪<br/>我们洗劫了一栋别墅，一点难度都没有。主人举家去国外了，留下的守卫显然不太老实，我们到那儿的时候一大半都不在自己岗位上。我也不知道我为何要顺手带上那本笔记本，这显然不够“范特林帮”，也许是前两天我正好撞见亚瑟在他那本日记上写写画画，我问他在记什么，他把那页展示给我看。结果风把本子翻到了前面那页。他手忙脚乱地收了回去，我也假装没看到那是他前妻的画像。<br/>总之，我要开始写日记了，也许是周记，反正想写什么写什么。</p><p>02/20 多云<br/>我受够了，我要出去找点事情做，只要不呆在营地里就行。德奇最近对欧榭不太上心，她只要睁着眼睛就到处走来走去，骂他和其他所有人。我是说，她真可怜，无所事事的人最容易想多，格里姆尚小姐那样的人就永远不会这样。</p><p>02/28 晴<br/>今天我们抢了一辆马车，尚恩像一块牛皮糖一样黏了过来，即使我不同意，男人们还是打着哈哈把他带上了。我想不通这件事，不可能只有我讨厌他吧？世上没有比他枪法更烂的人，我猜给杰克一把枪，那孩子都比他射得更准。更别提那讨人厌的嘴和蠢货才有的红发。<br/>顺便一提，没人真的把枪给杰克玩。我不想阿比盖尔又发疯，谁都不想。<br/>补充：大叔的情报从来没对过，下次不再和他们一起干活了。</p><p>03/05 雨<br/>装作一个流落街头的妓女，有三个傻子上当了。可惜他们身上都没有什么值钱的东西，有一个甚至没有带钱，我狠狠给了他两拳，现在手还在痛。尚恩知道了后吵着让我下次带上他一起去，我懒得理他。</p><p>03/07 阴<br/>我厌倦了从吧台底下的臭男人堆里找出那个混蛋的烂事，这次还带着蓝尼和亚瑟一起。他就是不明白为什么愿意和亚瑟搭讪的女孩更多，我的天，姑娘们当然不会喜欢你这种毛都没长齐的爱尔兰佬。那里的酒鬼们看到我就开始起哄，他们说我肯定是凯伦，因为尚恩刚刚说了很多关于我的事。我只要装出一点惊讶和拘谨，他们笑得更大声了，说没想到我会担心到来找他，他们刚刚打赌会爱尚恩爱得死去活来的肯定是个不存在的姑娘。<br/>澄清两点，第一，我没有很爱他。第二，我也根本不担心他。<br/>何西亚等会儿就会知道他们三个把碰头的事情忘到屁眼里了，场面应该会很精彩。</p><p>03/19 晴<br/>我和尚恩吵架了，记不清是第几次了，但是这次我说了分手。他好像不会说话了，就直勾勾地看着我，我突然不明白自己为什么会和这么一个蠢货纠缠不清，或许我被欺骗太多次了，突然醒悟看透了他装出来的无辜眼神，他这招对付过帮里所有人，字面意思上的所有，甚至包括德奇。但这套把戏我受够了，至少到目前为止他不知道我为他付出了多少，这就够了。</p><p>03/20 阴<br/>难以置信，他就像什么都没有发生过一样，甚至还笑嘻嘻地想凑过来调情。我扇了他一巴掌，他像条被踢了一脚的蠢狗一样委屈地跟着我。我已经开始厌烦他了，我拜托查尔斯带他出去，别在我眼前晃荡，结果回来的时候他特意跑来问我是不是甩了尚恩，说他不知道自己做错了什么，现在难过的要死。我告诉他等他真的死了再来告诉我这个好消息。</p><p>03/31 雨<br/>我想离开这里，去一个没有人认识的地方。玛莉贝丝告诉我可以多看看书，里面有各种各样的人，在不同地方过着不同的生活。我不想变成她那样的书呆子，不过偶尔看两页还是可以的。</p><p>04/04 雨<br/>我不知道黑水镇到底发生了什么，但突然间我们惹到了所有人。大家匆匆忙忙上路，我的本子也丢了，只能记在报纸上。珍妮死了，戴维受了伤，特里洛尼告诉我们尚恩被赏金猎人抓住了。更愚蠢的是我无法停止担心他，一部分的我希望他就这样消失，一部分的我希望他下一秒就出现在门外。这是最让人绝望的，因为我竟然真的爱他。</p><p>04/08 多云<br/>今天太累了，不写了。</p><p>04/16 雪<br/>帮派里过于安静了，所有人死气沉沉的。该死的鬼天气太冷了，我半夜总是冻醒，只能不停喝酒让自己睡得沉些。梦里他像个小孩一样抱着我的腰，说他会带我离开。我知道那不是真的，我已经快分不清什么是真的了。</p><p>05/01 雪<br/>又搬了地方，一个很小的村子。今年的冬天特别漫长，我的手指头都快冻没了，戴维死了，我们都找不到地方埋他。亚瑟和麦迦又带回来一个姑娘，她的丈夫被奥德里斯科尔的人杀了，可怜的女人。她被带回来的时候已经不怎么哭了，只是瞪着所有人，让我想起从前也有个姑娘这么瞪过我。<br/>我好想念珍妮。<br/>我有一点点想念尚恩。</p><p>06/02 晴<br/>我的本子还没找回来，暂时不写了。如果有好事发生的话，我会回来接着写的。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>